


Far la fine dei graffiti abbandonati alle pareti

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [16]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: #mannaggia a Savonarola, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Controriforma!AU, M/M, Non porta da nessuna parte, Prostitute!Ermal, painter!Fabrizio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: (Questa AU per il PF #13 è così sciapa che mi sono dimenticata pure di scriverci la trama AHAHAHAH-)Una volta sola, Ermal aveva pianto. «Non è giusto», gli aveva mormorato contro il collo, mentre lo stringeva a sé in un abbraccio.Non lo è mai, gli aveva risposto Fabrizio pensando; nei fatti lo aveva baciato, e poi l'aveva baciato di nuovo, e baciato via le sue lacrime, perché se quel mondo che andava marcendo aveva tolto a colpi di braci e martello ogni bellezza, non poteva che fargli sentire sulla pelle che un posto ancora sicuro in tutto quel Purgatorio esisteva.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594021
Kudos: 8
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Far la fine dei graffiti abbandonati alle pareti

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, anche perché l'ho buttata giù con l'insonnia e non ho idea di cos'abbia combinato.
> 
> Prompt: _Ermal!prostitute_  
Contesto: Controriforma del XVI secolo, quando misero le braghe alle figure nella Cappella Sistina.  
<s>Sì, è l'unica cosa che ricordo di storia dell'arte 😂</s>

Doveva lavorarci di notte, quando di sicuro non avrebbe ricevuto visite da nessun tipo di cliente e anche la ronda notturna sarebbe girata al largo da casa sua, una bettola troppo in fondo al quartiere che sarebbe andato a fuoco anche quell'estate per aver voglia di farsi ritrovare il mattino dopo con il pugnale in dotazione nel petto invece che appeso alla cintura. Fabrizio si sentiva meglio protetto, in effetti, persino i chierici che erano venuti a sbraitare le loro omelie erano stati accompagnati dalle guardie di dovere, ed era piuttosto sicuro che se non avevano più voglia loro di farsi vedere lì in giro, di certo non avrebbero visto il Papa né il famigeratissimo Martello di Dio.

Lo teneva nascosto tra le tele in cantina, in ogni caso, per una sicurezza aggiuntiva. E ogni volta doveva ritoccare le chiazze d'umidità, gli sbaffi di colore sporcati da polvere e cenere – non nascondeva a se stesso che era diventata quasi un'ossessione. Come tutte le sue muse finché l'arte non lo avesse liberato dal suo morso, e allora Fabrizio avrebbe ripreso a respirare.

Ermal non si vendeva per professione, ma dover mantenere lo status del suo casato e i debiti lasciatigli sul collo dal suo predecessore finito al camposanto talvolta lasciavano spazio a quel compromesso.

Fabrizio l'aveva riconosciuto dalle ricuciture maldestre sulla stoffa elegante del suo farsetto, non molto diverse dalle chiazze di terra e calce sui propri abiti, gli unici di qualità che avesse potuto permettersi cogli avanzi che i committenti di turno gli davano in guadagno delle sue opere. Erano uguali, lui e la sua nuova, improvvisa ispirazione, che però a differenza sua non dipingeva.

«Non saprei neanche da dove iniziare», gli aveva confessato, con un sorriso di cui neanche il reticolo che Fabrizio gli aveva posto davanti aveva potuto bloccarne il candore, e insieme una qualche consapevolezza ferina.

Fabrizio s'era venduto l'anima già allora, prima ancora di abbozzargli addosso gli scarsi panni da Apollo indolente che gli aveva ispirato la sua vista. S'era venduto l'anima a lui, oltre che all'arte, e lo infiammava di gioia e terrore il pensiero che non sarebbe potuto tornare indietro.

In un mondo giusto, quello sarebbe stato il suo capolavoro. E invece s'era costretto a nasconderlo alla luce pur di non imbruttirlo con un paio d'ali e un'aureola, l'arte svenduta alla santità.

Ermal non era angelico. Quel qualcosa d'_altro_, etereo, v'era sicuramente nel suo aspetto, ma gli bastava aprire la bocca o denudarsi nel suo letto che Fabrizio scopriva che quell'uomo, di angelico, aveva tutto l'opposto.

E non gl'importava che fingesse, davvero – non finché sarebbe stato al suo fianco, un giorno dietro l'altro. Fabrizio abbozzava sempre qualcosa di nuovo, dopo che s'erano sfiniti tra le lenzuola, mordendosi i gemiti nella carne dell'altro perché non arrivassero all'orecchio dell'uomo, più che a quello di Dio.

Ed Ermal rideva ogni volta. «Ma che ci trovi, in me?», gli aveva chiesto, il volto sereno e i capelli un inferno.

«Niente.» Fabrizio continuava però a disegnare. «Tutto.»

Finché non si degnava poi di riservargli un'occhiata e un sorriso complice, prima di mostrargli la sua ennesima nuova creazione.

Che poi avrebbe finito per bruciare.

Era una metafora del loro rapporto, quasi: era Fabrizio il foglio di carta, in realtà, ed Ermal la matita, il suo corpo e i suoi capricci che lo ridisegnavano ogni volta, gli davano ogni volta un nuovo assetto, baciandolo, dandogli accesso alla sua estasi, prima di bruciare e annullarsi in un orgasmo che si sarebbe raffreddato rapidamente.

Una volta sola, Ermal aveva pianto. «Non è giusto», gli aveva mormorato contro il collo, mentre lo stringeva a sé in un abbraccio.

_ Non lo è mai_, gli aveva risposto Fabrizio pensando; nei fatti lo aveva baciato, e poi l'aveva baciato di nuovo, e baciato via le sue lacrime, perché se quel mondo che andava marcendo aveva tolto a colpi di braci e martello ogni bellezza, non poteva che fargli sentire sulla pelle che un posto ancora sicuro in tutto quel Purgatorio esisteva.

Ermal l'aveva poi fatto distendere, mai lasciando il suo sguardo, _ mai_. Era già nudo, lui, il suo Apollo insolente – il quadro non era finito, Fabrizio dubitava lo sarebbe mai stato, un giorno – e preferì svestirlo lui, ogni strato di stoffa che scivolava via da sé una catena in meno che Fabrizio sentiva svolgere via dal proprio cuore.

Si rialzò per baciarlo, perché proprio non riusciva a resistere, ed Ermal vi si abbandonò, solo e spaventato anche lui, tutto il mondo contro e una parete a nasconderli, più che difenderli.

Fabrizio lo preparò con delicatezza, ma fu con bramosia che Ermal si lasciò condurre, volendo bruciare insieme in un'unica fiammata.

E allora al diavolo i suoi dipinti incompleti, pensava Fabrizio, mordendogli il collo invitante e gli ansiti che lo spronavano; al diavolo tutti quei censori, e la fine che si stava per abbattere, e la musa e la fortuna che si rivolgeva sempre ad altri.

Lui e Ermal si stavano amando sul filo di una ragnatela, e per quanto disperato e finto era pur sempre tutto ciò che avevano.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo da Il mio giorno più bello del mondo, di Francesco Renga.


End file.
